Big Time Boys Don't Cry
by BTRlove198913
Summary: This fanfict is about Logan as a girl. Name is actually Lori and she feels as though she should of been born a boy. She looks and acts like a boy as much as she can. She even has a boy name she uses witch is Logan. This story idea came from me loving the movie Boys Don't Cry and the show BTR. Happiness,Sadiness and Death in here. But you have to read to find out more.
1. Chapter 1

**Big Time Boys Don't Cry**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the big time rush boys or anything from the movie boys don't cry. I only own my ideas of putting big time rush and the movie together. Nothing else.**

**To explain this story a bit Logan is a female and she feels that she is male. She also makes new friends and all that but in the end it all goes bad. Also Logan's real name in here is Lori but Logan's her boy name. It's very similar to the movie boys don't cry but a bit different. So if you have ever seen the movie you might recognize some parts. Hope you like the 1st chapter. It was difficult to start but once I got started it seemed to flow. Also this 1st chapter is all Logan/Loris pov. R&R.**

**Chapter 1**

Logan/Lori Pov

"Ok I think that's short enough Bro. Let me see how it looks". Said Lori as she went to go look in the mirror to see how short her bro did her hair. "This is so great. I love it thank you Bryan". Said Lori happily. "Your welcome and it's a bit creepy that you look so much like a guy now". Said Bryan as he walked to his room. She got her hair cut just as short as most guys do. After the hair cut and getting all dressed up in a cowboy looking outfit she was ready to go out and find a date. She was wearing a button down blue western shirt, tight blue jeans, brown cow boy boots and she had a few rolled up socks stuffed in the front of her jeans so it looked like a dick. She also had her boobs rapped up so that it didn't look like she had a chest. After she was all ready she headed out.

After a ten minute walk from her bros place were she was crashing for a bit she made it to the club. She then paid and went in. So once inside she went to the bar and got a beer. She had a fake id that said she was 21, lived in Minnesota and that her name was Logan Mitchell. She was actually only 19.

While she was sitting at the bar drinking, a very beautiful blond came over and sat next to her. "Hi I'm Jenny. What your name handsome"? Asked Jenny."Hi I'm Logan. Nice to meet you. So what brings you to the club this evening"? Asked Lori with a smile on her face. "I just needed to get out for a bit and wanted to see if I could find a nice handsome man and it looks like I found one". Said Jenny with a big smile on her face.

So for a while they just sat at the bar and talked. They also did a bit of dancing too but mostly just sat and talked and drank. The whole time they were talking Lori did not say anything about her being transgender. She didn't want to loose this nice girl. So she played it off that she was all male.

Around midnight Jenny was about to head home. "Would you like me to escort you home? It is late and a pretty girl like your self could get hurt walking home all alone". Asked Lori. "Sure I would love that. Let's go". Said Jenny as she walked towards the door. Lori fallowed close behind her. After a bit of a walk they finally made it to Jenny's place. Before Jenny turned to walk in her house Lori planted a kiss on Jenny's lips. After the few minutes of kissing they broke apart. "Good night. I hope we can do this again sometime". Said Jenny as she headed to her door. "We defiantly do". Said Lori as she turned around to leave.

A week later Lori and Jenny were about to have sex together. They were in Jenny's room. Lori had her fake dick on so she would be able to fuck this girl and make it seem real. But during sex Jenny wanted to take Lori's shirt off because she wanted to see Logan in the full flesh. Lori fought with Jenny to keep the shirt on but Jenny managed to get it off of her and realized that Logan was not a man." What the fuck are you? Get the hell out of here you freak". Yelled Jenny. But before Lori had a chance to leave, Jenny's older bro and friends ran into Jenny's room because they heard the yelling. "What's going on sis"? Asked the big buff guy. "Logan's not a boy he's a girl. Get that freak out of here". "Said Jenny angrily. With that Lori ran out of the house as fast as she could while zipping up her jeans and pulling on her shirt. Jenny's Bro and friends were chasing after her down the street. After a bit she made it back to her bros place and ran inside just before the many guys got to her. Once they got to the trailer home they started to bang on the windows and door. "Come out here you freak. Why did you fuck my sister"? Yelled Jenny's Bro. One of the guys friends even threw a brick threw the window before they left. After a while of doing all this they gave up and left. It wasn't worth it to them if she wasn't gonna come out.

"Lori you need to get your stuff and leave. I don't want you staying here no more. I am not dealing with you getting in trouble any more. So get your stuff and leave as soon as you can". Said Bryan madly as he got up and left the room. So Lori grabbed all that she could and left.

The first place she went after she left her bros was a bar. After about an hour of being there she saw another pretty blond girl. So Lori decided to go over and talk to her. "Hi I'm Logan. What's your name pretty lady"? Lori asked. "Hi I'm Jo. Nice to meet you". Said Jo with a smile. After that they talked a bit about random stuff."Hey Logan can you go get us some drinks? I'll pay". Said Jo as she got out some money from her purse. "Sure. I'll be right back". Said Lori as she walked away. When Lori was heading back with the drinks she saw some big balding guy messing with Jo. "Hey Beautiful want to come drink with me". Asked the big guy as he pulled on Jo's arm. "No, get the fuck away from me". Said Jo as she tried to pull her arm back.

Lori walked up to Jo and the guy. "Please leave the girl alone or else"? Asked Lori as she set the drinks down. The guy didn't like this little guy telling him what to do so he threw a punch at Lori. Lori fought back. One of Jo's friends saw the fight starting and decided to join in the fight. He had been in jail before and was use to fights like this so he thought he would join in for some fun. After about five or so minutes they heard cop sirens so Jo, James and Lori ran out of the bar as fast as they could.

Once they were far enough away they stopped to catch there breathe. Once they had finally caught there breath they started to talk. While they were talking and smoking cigs two more guys showed up. "Hey you guys ready to leave"? Asked the blond one. "Ya. Just a minute Kendall. I want you guys to meet Logan. "Logan this is Kendall he's the blond one, James the one who was in the fight with you and Carlos the hyper one. And guys this is Logan". Said Jo as she interdicted everyone to everyone." You ready to leave for the party". Asked Carlos. "Ya lets go guys. Nice meeting you". Said Jo as she started to walk away. "Hey do you think I could come along? I love parties and I got nothing else to do tonight". Asked Lori. The three boys looked at each other then Kendall spoke up. "Sure you can join. More the merrier right". So with that Lori walked with them to the car.

They all talked for a bit on the ride but soon Lori fell asleep. Lori ended up missing the party. But when she woke up she realized that she was in a house that she didn't recognize. Once she was fully awake she got up to go look for the person who lived there or a phone. After a few minutes of looking she found a phone. Once she found it she called her bro Bryan. After a few rings he picked up. "Bryan It's me. Help me I don't know where I am and am a bit scared". Said Lori. "I can't help you if I don't know where you are. The caller id says that its long distance. Can you find someone or something that tell where you are"? Asked Bryan. " Not sure let me look". Said Lori as she looked around the kitchen. Soon she spotted a paper and picked it up. "Ok It looks like I am in L.A. California". Said Lori with shock in her voice. "What are you doing there"? Asked Bryan confused. "Don't know the last thing I remember was meeting a few new people I have never seen before at the bar". Said Lori confused now. "Well find a way back to Minnesota soon because you have a court date in a week and no girls. You know what happened last time". "Said Bryan sternly. " Ok No Girls". Was the last thing Lori said before she hung up the phone.

**I hope you liked my 1st chapter. It was hard to write but I am pretty happy with how it turned out. Sorry to any fan girls or guys who like Logan but I had to turn one of the boys into a chick or the story wouldn't have worked. But I'll have the next Chapter up ASAP. R&R please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Sorry it's been so long since I have written but I had major writers block. I was not sure for the longest time how to continue this story because only parts of this story is gonna be similar to the movie but I don't want the whole story to be so ya. I don't know how well this chapter will turn out but I'll give it my best shot. Hope you guys like. Here it goes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own big time rush but if I did it would be so awesome. Plus I do not own the ideas of boys don't cry. I am just using some of there ideas. Also I don't own the song party in the USA.**

After Lori hung up the phone, she looked up and saw Jo. The girl she had met last night. "Hi. So why am I in your house and how did I get here"? Lori asked confused. "Well you came with me and my friends to go to a party but you fell asleep on the ride there and you missed it" Said Jo as she rocked a little bundle in her arms. "Ok but why am I in LA and who do you have in your arms"? Asked Lori curious. Well you're here in LA cuz that's where the party was, two me and my friends live here and three you said you wanted to come with us. This little bundle of joy in my arms here is my daughter Sophia. Her dad is almost never around so I live alone with her". Said Jo a bit sadly. "Can I hold her?" Asked Lori. "Sure. Here you go". Said Jo as she handed her baby to Lori. Lori made funny faces at the baby and tickled her. The baby giggled. "Wow you're so great with kids". Said Jo smiling. "I have a little one I can't see. His daddy has him and I have to pay child support. So ya I am good with kids. So can you maybe help me to find a way home" Asked Lori "Yep. I can probly find you a way later tonight at the bar I work at" Said Jo.

Later that night at the bar Jo had asked a trucker that was there if he could give Logan a ride back to Minnesota since he was going that way anyway. He told her it wouldn't be a problem. "Ok so I found you a ride for later". Said Jo. "Thanks". Said Lori. "Hey Logan want to come over here and watch the girls do karaoke"? Asked James as he walked past Jo and Lori. "Sure I could watch a bit before I have to head home". Said Lori as she fallowed James, Kendall and Carlos to a table near by. They all chatted a bit with each other while they waited for the girls to go on stage. "So I heard you have a kid that you can't see and have to pay for. That's got to suck. We have been trying to get Jo to get Jett for child support because he's never around and when he is he only sees the kid for a few minutes then uses Jo for sex or money and leaves again". Explained Kendall. "So any ideas how we can convince her"? Asked Carlos. "Sorry guys not a clue. I have to pay child support for my kid but I can't see him. So ya I am at the other end of that deal".

So all four chatted like that for about five more minutes when they heard the girls clear there throats on stage. Lori looked up and saw the most beautiful girl she ever seen. She had long dark brown hair, flawless skin and she just seemed to glow to Lori. "Who's the hottie with brown hair up there"? Asked Lori. "O that's Camille, you know Jo and the other chick is Lucy." Said James as he pointed to each one. Then they started to sing.

I hopped off the plane at L.A.X.

With a dream and my cardigan

Welcome to the land of fame excess,

Am I gonna fit in?

Jumped in the cab,

Here I am for the first time

Look to my right and I see the Hollywood sign

This is all so crazy

Everybody seems so famous

My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda home sick

Too much pressure and I'm nervous,

That's when the taxi man turned on the radio

And a Jay-z song was on

And a Jay-z song was on

And a Jay-z song was on

(Chorus)

So I put my hands up

They're playing my song,

And the butterflies fly away

I'm noddin' my head like yeah

I'm movin' my hips like yeah

I got my hands up'

They're playin' my song

I know I'm gonna be ok

Yeah, it's a party in the USA

Yeah, it's a party in the USA

Get to the club in my taxi cab

Everybody's looking at me now

Like "who's that chick, that's rockin' kicks"?

She's gotta be from out of town

So hard with my girls not around me

It's definitely not a Nashville party

'cause all I see are stilettos

I guess I never got the memo

My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda home sick

Too much pressure and I'm nervous

That's when the D.J. dropped my favorite tune

And a Britney song was on

And a Britney song was on

And a Britney song was on

(Chorus)

Feel like hoppin' on a flight (on a flight)

Back to my hometown tonight (town tonight)

Something stops me every time (every time)

The DJ plays my song and I feel alright

(Chorus X2)

Once the song was threw the girls got off stage and walked to the table were Lori and the guys were." that was great girls". Said Carlos with excitement. "Who's this"? Asked Camille. "This is Logan. Our new friend. We already told him who you all were". Said James. "Jo already knows him. That's why he's here". Said Kendall a bit annoyed. "O I see. Where you from"? Asked Camille. "I am from Minnesota. Don't remember how I got here but I am here". Said Lori. "I'll explain it all to you later". Jo told Camille and Lucy. They then nodded there heads and walked away.

A few hours later Lori was about leave with the trucker when Jo and all her friends drove up in Jo's car. "Hey Logan get in and come have some fun with us. That trucker is probly rapist anyway". Yelled James from the driver seat of the car. Lori thought about it for a few minutes then said "fuck it" and got in. With that they drove off to drink, smoke and have fun.

**Ok so I hope you liked chapter 2. I tried to get it all to sound right but if it didn't I am sorry if I disappointed. Next chapter will be better I promise. Also I know I am not great at cliff hangers or endings of a chapter but I try. O well R&R. Peace.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Ok so I am actually updating this fanfict sooner then I thought. So ya I hope you guys like this chapter. I know I don't get many reviews or anything but I don't care. I am writing because I want to not cuz people love it. Writing is my passion so anyway I can write I will. Also idk if anyone noticed that I am using the BTR people from the show and ideas from Boys Don't Cry. I am actually not using anyone from Boys Don't Cry but I am putting BTR people in the places the people from Boys Don't Cry are suppose to be. Example: Lori/Logan is supposed to be Brainden Teena. The main person from Boys Don't Cry. You get it?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush but if I did it defiantly wouldn't be on a kid's station. Also I don't own anything from Boys Don't Cry. I just really like the movie and I probly should read the book.**

After a bit of driving they made it to a club in downtown LA. "So why did we come down here"? Asked Lori. "We came here to have fun after work and before others half to go to work". Said Jo with a smile. They then all got out of the car to go and have some fun.

After they got inside they all kinda went there own ways. Jo, James, Lucy and Kendall went to the dance floor to dance. Carlos went to find food and drinks And Camille and Lori went to the bar to get drinks. Once at the bar after they ordered there drinks they started to talk. "So why were you staring at me earlier"? Asked Camille. "Uh well you just looked so perfect up there on stage when you were singing and I love your voice". Said Lori as she scratched the back of her head. "O well thanks". Said Camille as she blushed. They then sat there for a while and chatted and drank.

On the dance floor Jo and Kendall were dancing together and James and Lucy were dancing together. They were enjoying dancing. "Hey you guys I think Logan and Camille are hitting it off well over there at the bar". Said Lucy as she pointed at the two chatting and laughing at the bar. "I hope they hit it off. I am so tired of people hurting her. She needs a good man and Logan seems like a good one". Said Jo with a smile. "Well I don't see what's so great about him". Said James with annoyance in his voice. "Just leave her be James. You and her stopped dating ages ago. Get over it. Plus you got your own kid need to take care of and your baby mama". Scolded Jo. "Fine whatever but doesn't mean I gotta like it". "Said James annoyed. After that they went back to dancing but James would still look over ever so often to see what was going on.

Carlos had finally found were the food and drinks were in that club after ten minutes of searching. He was in heaven. There were tones of sweets, mini sandwiches and a chocolate fountain. There were many kinds of pop, juices and alcoholic beverages. He grabbed a plate and started to pile all he could on it. While he was grabbing everything he bumped into someone. "I am so sorry I didn't …." He never finished his sentence cuz when he looked up he saw someone he really didn't wanna see. "Jett what the hell are you doing here. We all told you to leave LA and to never bother Jo or any of us again". Said Carlos with anger in his voice. "It's a free country and plus you guys never put a restraining order on me so I don't see the problem". Said Jett with a big grin on his face. With that Carlos pulled his phone out and sent a text to James and Kendall about who was there.

After a few minutes James, Kendall and Lori came to the area were Jett was. "Why is Logan with you guys? I only asked for you two"? Asked Carlos. "We brought him with cuz we thought he could help with our little problem". Said Kendall with a smile. "So you guys brought a scrawny little thing to fight me? You three are more of a challenge then this thing". Said Jett as he pointed to Lori. Lori didn't like this fucker calling her that so she jumped on him knocking him down. She got in five punches before James, Carlos or Kendall could jump in. All four threw punches at various places on Jett's body covering him in burses, scratches and cuts. Jett wasn't able to get a single punch in. The four had all his limbs pinned. After about ten minutes or so people from the club were pulling the four off Jett. By that time he was knocked out and bleeding. "Someone call 911 for this poor guy. You four are in major trouble". Said a bouncer at the club. But before the bouncers could take the four to the office they ran. On there way out of the club they grabbed the girls. "Come on we gotta go now. We will explain later what happened" Said Kendall as he grabbed Jo. The others grabbed the other two and they all ran out of the club and to the car and once in they speed away.

A bit later after they explained to the girl what had happened and the girls bitching at them before it they headed home. Lori told Camille that she would walk her home since she didn't live to far from Jo's. Jo was gonna let Lori stay with her. The walk to Camille's house was quite. But every so often they would look at each other and smile. Once they got to her house they went in and saw Camille's mother past out drunk on the couch. "Just leave. I don't want you to look at my stupid house". Said Camille with annoyance. "I'm not looking at your stupid house. I'm looking at you". Said Lori with a smile. Lori then helped Camille to wake her mom and help her mom to her room. Once they finally got her mom in her bed they headed to Camille's room.

"So I see you like cats". Said Lori as she looked around the room. "Yep. I have always loved cats". Said Camille in a sleepy voice. Lori helped Camille to bed and covered her up and shut off her light. But before left her room and her house she stood in the door way and said" I'll see you tomorrow. I hope we can get to know each other better. I already like you". With that she shut the door and left. Camille layed in bed thinking about what Logan said to her. She soon fell asleep with a big smile on her face.

**I hope you all liked this chapter. Most of this chapter didn't really have many ideas for the movie Boys Don't Cry. These were all mostly my own Ideas. I did want to put a bit of Jo's baby daddy in here because I wanted to show how hated he is by Jo's friends. So ya. R&R. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Ok so finally to chapter 4. Parts of this story are going to start to get a bit more intense as in sex and in chapters to come violence and worse. Just remember you have been warned.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush but if I did I would be soooooooooooo happy. Also I don't own nothing from Boys Don't Cry. Just using some ideas from it to make this story right.**

The next morning James and his son Dustin, Kendall, Carlos, and Lucy were all hanging out with Camille's mom Judy at Camille's house. She was still asleep so she wasn't aware people were there till someone blasted the music in the living room. She got out of bed and headed to the living room to see what was going on. "What the Hell is going on in here" Yelled Camille as she walked into the living room. "Come join the party sleepy head". Said James as he tried to pull her to the couch. "Let go of me you ass and go get out of here for a bit.". Yelled Camille as she tried to get away from James. Once she got free she went back to her room and threw herself on the bed. She was so annoyed with James. Yes she had dated him at one time but she hopped he would just leave her alone. They weren't together so she didn't see why he was always so clingy all the time.

About a half hour after that whole incident Jo, her daughter and Lori showed up with a 24 case of beer. James was outside with his son playing when they showed up. "So why you out here again? Did Camille get pissed at you and send you out?" Asked Jo "Yes how did you know?" Asked James Curious. "Cuz usually when your outside and really no one else is out, then that means she got pissed and kicked you out". Said Jo with a smile. "Can you please talk to her and get her to let me back in please?" Asked James. "Sure I'll see what I can do". Said Jo as she walked inside with the beer and her baby. "Daddy I am going inside and play with the baby". Said Dustin as he ran inside.

"So is he Camille's"? Asked Lori curious. "No he's my ex Katie's". Said James. "Can I bum a smoke from you"? Asked Lori. "Sure. Here you go". Said James as he handed Lori one. "O do you want to see something I keep on my person at all times cuz it helps me get threw each day?" asked James. "Sure". Said Lori with curiosity in her voice. James pulled out a folded up letter from his wallet and handed it to Lori. "Camille and her mom would always write me when I was in lock up and it kept me going. Even my own mother never wrote me. So this always helped and that's why I always have this letter on me." Said James with a smile.

Lori thought that Camille still had feelings for James and the letter bummed her out. "Ok you can come back in James. It's ok now". Yelled Jo from the house. With that both Lori and James got up and went inside to party. Once inside Lori went over to sit with Camille on the couch. "Just a question, are you and James together or something like that"? Asked Lori. "No he's just a friend. Why you ask?" Asked Camille. "Well James was showing me a letter you sent him in lock up and he said he has many more". Said Lori. "I wrote to him years ago when we were together but now all we are is friends". Expanded Camille. "O well that makes since". Said Lori. With that covered Lori and Camille went and partied with the others.

….A few days later Lori was looking threw her papers she had with her and noticed that she had to go to court the next day or they would arrest her. So she decided she would leave that night and do that and come back to LA once she got it all cleared up. Jo was not at the house so Lori wrote a letter and left a rose. The rose was for Jo cuz she was letting Lori live there. The note said:

Dear Jo'

Thanks for letting me stay here. I am going back to Minnesota for a night or two to take care of a few things. So I'll be back soon.

With thax,

Logan

Just before Lori left Camille came to Jo's house looking for her. "Hey Logan let me in". Said Camille as she knocked on the screen door. Lori opened the door for her and asked "What you doing here? Don't you have work soon". "Ya but I wanted to stop by to see you" Said Camille with a smile. "Well we can only hang for a bit. I gotta go back to Minnesota for a night or two to take care of a few things but I'll be back as soon as I can, promise". Said Lori sadly. "Ok but you better come back". Demanded Camille. She didn't want Logan to leave. She was falling in love with him already and she didn't want to loose him. They talked for about an hour then Lori left and Camille headed to work at the canned veggie factory.

Many hours later Lori made it back to Minnesota. She walked up to her bros place and knocked on his door. After a minute Bryan answered the door. "What are you doing here? You were supposed to come back days ago. What happened"? Asked Bryan. "I met this really sweet girl and I got many new friends in LA". Said Lori as she showed her bro pictures of her new friends. "You better watch yourself. If these people find out your secret they could hurt you or kill you like those other guys almost did". Said Bryan with concern in his voice. "I swear I will be carful around them. I am going back to LA After my court date if they don't lock me up". Said Lori. "Well I hope they do lock you up. Then you can pay for all the shit you did and you won't be chasing girls for a bit". Said Bryan as he walked inside.

The next day at the court house Lori waited for her name to be called and to find out her punishment for her grand left and beating up a kid cuz he called her a fag. After a few other teens went it was her time. "Lori Henderson". "Lori Henderson". "Lori Henderson". The judge called her three times but she never stood up. She changed her mind. She didn't want to go to jail. She wanted to go and see Camille again. She even hopped she could purpose to Camille cuz she was falling head over heals for her. So when the next person went up for the judge to punish them Lori snuck out and Stole a car to get back to LA.

**Ok sorry I left the story there but I wanted to put the sex scene in the next chapter. So I had to end this chapter here. Hope you guys liked it. Well R&R.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Sorry it's been a bit since I last posted but I have been super busy sorry. But I am finally getting this chapter up. Also I have been working on two other fanficts witch I have been distracted with so ya. But I will have the 1****st**** chapters of the other two posted soon so you can see what I have been working on.**

After a very long drive Lori finally made it back to LA. She was so glad to be back that the first thing she did was go find Camille. She wanted to ask her something. It was already dark out so she knew Camille would probly be a work. So that's where she headed.

After a bit of a drive she made it to the place Camille worked at. As luck would have it Camille was outside on break smoking and Lori spotted her. So with that she got out of the car and went to were she was at. "Hey Beautiful". Lori said as she approached Camille. The moment Camille saw Lori she jumped on her knocking her over. "I am so glad your back. I have been missing you soooooooo much". Camille said with a smile. "So Camille I have something to ask you but first can you get off me please"? Lori asked. "O sure". Camille said a bit confused. Camille got off Lori and stood up. Lori got up too but immediately went down on one knee and pulled a small box out of her pocket. Lori then grabbed Camille's hand. "Camille will you do me the honor of marring me"? Lori asked as she opened the box and pulled the ring out. "Yes o yes I will marry you". Yelled Camille happily. Lori then put the ring on Camille's finger. It's a silver band with a red heart shaped Diamond in it.

After all that Camille and Lori got in the car and left to go somewhere private. Camille did tell her friend what was up so she could cover for her at work. Once that was all done the headed off to a beach that not many people ever went to cuz not many knew of it.

Once there Camille and Lori found a spot that they could be alone. Lori first took off Camille's shirt and bra. She started to play with the right boob while she sucked on the left one. Just that little bit of stimulation was causing Camille to moan out in pleasure. Lori did that for a bit and then started to trail kisses down her stomach till she reached her jeans. She then unbuttoned and unzipped her paints and pulled them down along with her undies. Lori did not get undressed because she wasn't ready to show Camille she was a girl. But good for her Camille didn't ask. Lori then stuck two fingers into Camille's already wet pumped in and out for a few minutes thus making Camille moan out in pleasure. Soon Lori decided it was time to make love. When Camille wasn't looking Lori quickly took out her fake dick and shoved it into Camille's pussy. That made Camille cry out in both pain and pleasure. "You ok Camille? I am so sorry I didn't mean to hurt you". Lori said with concern in her voice. "I am ok but be a bit gentler please" Camille asked. "Sure I can do that love". Said Lori as she started to pull out and then push back in. Lori did it slow for a bit before Camille yelled "Faster". So Lori did as she was asked. While they were making love Camille just happened to look up at Lori and noticed down here shirt there was a chest. Not a mans chest at all but a females. This freaked her out a bit and she yelled. "Stop". "Whats wrong. Honey". Asked Lori with concern. "Nothing. It's just a bit sore down there is all? Can we do this another time"? Asked Camille. "Sure Love. No worries". Said Lori as she pulled out quickly and zipped up.

Camille knew something was up but she didn't want to ask. At least not yet. After all that they got in the car and Lori drove Camille home. "I had a great night. Thanks for everything and the sex was amazing." Camille said with a big smile on her face. "I am glad you loved it and your happy". Said Lori as she gave Camille a kiss good night. "Logan I love you and can't wait to get married to you". Said Camille as she got out of the car. " I Love you too". Said Lori. With that Lori drove off. Camille then went inside. No one was there at the moment so it was dark and quite inside. So Camille decided to invite a few friends over so they could smoke weed and she could talk about that amazing night.

**Hey sorry for the short chapter but I needed to get this part out before I get the major ones out. What I mean is after this chapter everything gets worse. You'll see. So ya R&R.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**I know like no one is really reading this story but IDC because this is something I wanted to write no matter what. Plus I started this story and I wanna finish it. So ya here it is for any who are still reading it.**

**Lori/Logan's pov**

It had been a week or so since I was back. Camille and all my new friends threw me a birthday party and it was great. I enjoyed it. They thought I had turned 22 but I am really only 20. But they didn't need to know. Also living with Jo was good. I helped her with her kid and helped around the house and she seemed to like that I did that. I did get a ticket while I was here in LA and it came in the mail to Jo's house so I had to go take care of it. I didn't need cops coming here looking for me. So I went to the police station to pay it off.

While there it seemed to all be going well until a cop came up behind me and said "You're under arrest. Lori Henderson for skipping out on a court date in Minnesota". I went willingly but I wasn't happy about it.

No pov

While this was going on with Lori, Jo was cleaning her house and doing washing. She went to grab the sheets off of the bed Lori layed in and when she pulled them off something fell out from between the mattress and box spring. She bent down to grab it and sees what it was when she noticed the rapper on it. It said tampax. And she realized it was a tampon. This made here wonder what the hell was going on. "Logan's a boy right"? Jo thinks to herself.

She didn't know what to do so she called Camille. "Camille I got something really important to tell you". Jo said in a confused voice. "What is it?" Camille asked. "Well I found a tampon under Logan's bed and they are definitely not ones I have ever used. So I don't know what's going on here and plus I don't know were Logan has gone to. I haven't seen him in hours". Jo said. "So your thinking Logan isn't what he says he is?" Camille asked. Yes, that's what I am saying but I can't be sure. Cuz maybe he just had some chick over when I wasn't home and some how it's hers", Jo said. "Well I will go find Logan and find the truth ok". No worries Jo and please don't talk to anyone else about this till I find out what's up". Said Camille before she hung up. "Ok". Said Jo. Then they hung up and Jo started to get ready for work.

Camille went many places looking for Logan but no luck. But she did remember Logan had gotten a ticket a few weeks back so maybe he was at the police station. So that's exactly were she went and she was right he was there. The police told her were to go to find Logan or as they called him Lori. Camille was confused about this but she was still gonna see what was up with her Logan.

Once she got to the cell were Logan was she was real confused. "Logan". Yelled Camille when she saw him. Lori walked over to were she saw Camille. "Why are you in the girl's cell?" Camille asked confused. "Well I can explain. I am a hermaphrodite. It's where I got both things". Lori said trying to make it sound true. "Logan I don't care what you are. I love you and I am gonna get you out of here. How much is your bale"? Camille asked. "Its $200". Lori said. And with that Camille went and payed it and Lori was free. Camille and Lori went to there private place again to have some fun and to just be with each other for a while.

On the other side of town Jo had got to work. She couldn't stop thinking about what she had found. She also found the fake dick and a few other things in Logan's room and she finally knew what Logan was. He was not really a guy. He was a girl and a fraud. She was serving up drinks when James, Kendall and Carlos walked in. "What's up chicka?" Asked Carlos. "Nothing". Jo said. "Don't look like nothing. You seem distracted". James said concerned. "What is it? You know you can tell us anything". Said Kendall.

"Well I don't know if I should tell you guys anything. I don't want to hurt Camille and if I tell you I might loose my friend". Jo said sadly. "Just tell us please. We wanna help". Said Carlos. "Well I don't think Logan is a guy. I found a few hidden away tampons that are not my brand, a fake dick and a few other things. Also I haven't seen or heard from Camille or Logan since breakfast time". Said Jo as she served up some drinks to the boys. Kendall and Carlos just looked shocked but James looked pissed. "We gotta tell Camille's mom. She's probly worried about Camille too. You know that she always keeps in contact with her mom no matter what and if she hasn't then her moms probly worried". James said madly. "Ok we can tell her when I get off work. Can you guys wait till then" Jo asked. "Yep no problem Chicka". Said Carlos. And the other two nodded there heads yes.

While they were waiting on Jo Kendall decided to pick up a paper to read it. While he was reading he came across and article that made him almost jump. "Hey James and Carlos come here and look at this picture and read this. Kendall yelled. James and Carlos came and started to read. It said:

Lori Henderson as know as Logan Mitchell

Was aressted today for skipping out on a court date in Minnesota a few weeks ago. Be forewarned of her because she can play off well as something that she is not. She has a fake id and is trying to change her gender from female to male. She is only 20 years old.

They also looked at the picture and knew right then they had been fooled and they didn't like that and they knew what they had to do about it. "Go tell Jo we need to go now and tell Camille's mom what's up. I don't want this fucked up chick around my sweet Camille". Said James angrily. Kendall and Carlos went to go convince Jo to leave early. James was so pissed and he just wanted to get rid of this person for good.

It took a few minutes to get Jo to leave but when the guys showed her the paper that made her want to go too. So with that she told her boss she needed off early cuz her kid was sick and she left with the guys to tell Camille's mom all this stuff and see if Camille had even talked to her all day. She knew Camille's mom would be worried if she had not heard from her. She also knew that her mom would be pissed when she reads this paper and hears what Jo had found. Jo was really not looking forward to this but she knew she had to.

**Sorry if this chapter sucked but I need to put this chapter in before the rape and death happens. Cuz this chapter explains why all that happens. R&R.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Ok well I am nearing the end of this fanfict. I personally like this story but that's just me. I am also glad it's almost over cuz I have lost motivation to finish it but I want it done. So ya. If anyone is still reading it at this point enjoy.**

It took about 20 minutes to get to Camille's house from the bar but they finally made it there. Jo was still nervice about telling Camille's mom but Jo knew she had to. Once they parked they walked inside. Camille's mom almost always had the door unlocked for when any of them when they would came over. So they just walked right in. Camille's mom was sitting on the couch drinking as usual.

"Mama J have you read the paper today and do you know where your daughter is"? Asked James in an annoyed voice. "No I haven't and I am worried". Said Judy in a worried voice."Hey read the paper. It tells you who this so called Logan really is". Said Kendall as he handed her the paper.

Judy took it from Kendall's hand and read it." What the hell is that freak"? Asked Judy now pissed off. "I don't know mama J but when we find out me and the boys will take care of it. I Promise you". Said James angrily. "Don't do anything stupid. Just chase it out of town and make sure it never comes back and leaves my daughter alone". Said Judy. "Ok Mama J". Said James.

Just then the door opened and Camille walked in." What are all you doing here"? Camille asked confused. "We are here cuz your little boyfriend thing is a fraud and we don't want to see you get hurt". Said James with anger in his voice. "Where were you anyway? You were not at work and none of us have seen you all day"? Asked Lucy. "I was just out. What's so wrong with that"? Camille asked. "Well one, that's not you to be out all day without telling someone where you are and two you never skip out on work". Said Judy with concern in her voice." Sorry. Maybe I am growing up and don't feel the need to always do what I am suppose to". Camille said with anger in her voice.

Just then the door opened again and in walked Lori or as they know her Logan. "What the hell you little freak. What are you doing here"? Yelled James angrily. "What are you doing James? I love him. Please leave him alone". Yelled Camille. "O you love it huh. Did you know this thing is a fraud? It's not a he it's a she". Yelled James. "I don't care what Logan is. I still love him even if he is a she. It doesn't matter to me. So please no fighting". Yelled Camille.

"You stay here Camille with the girls and your mom. "Us guys need to talk to Logan or as he is called Lori for a few minutes. We will be back. No worries". Said James in a calm voice. James was trying to pretened that he was gonna be good because Camille didn't want them to fight and Judy just said to run it out of town. So he needed to play off that it what he was gonna do.

All the girls held Camille back while James, Kendall and Carlos took Lori to the car and drove off. "Uh guys where are you taking me? I thought we were just gonna talk"? Asked Lori concerened."You'll see bitch" Said Kendall as he knocked her out.

The guys drove till they found an abandoned ware house. They parked and dragged Lori inside. Once inside they woke her up. "Ok well now its time for your punishment you bitch" Said James sadistically. Before Lori could say a word James had already pulled off his pants and Loris and had stuck his dick in her pussy. Lori screamed out in pain but James just kept thrusting till he cam in her. Then he threw her to the ground. "Why the fuck are you trying to be a boy when you are clearly a girl". If you actually acted like a girl you could have all the dick you like but since you're a supposed boy you get to deal with this". Said James with a smirk on his face. Lori tried to get up to punch him but before she could Kendall was on top of her with his dick inside her already and was trusting hard and putting her in a lot of pain.

All she could do was cry out in pain. She couldn't fight him off cuz he had her arms and legs held down. The other two boys just laughed at Lori's pain. By this point Lori had tears rolling down her face. Once Kendall had thrusted and cam he pulled out and kicked her a few times in her side. She tried to curl up in a ball but before she could Carlos picked her up and kissed her hard on the lips then threw her agents some boxes. He then put his dick in her and thrusted real hard. He soon cam and he pulled out. When he was done he took his knife and cut her back and tossed her on the ground. Since they were all curious too see her boobs they took Carlos's knife and sliced her shirt off and the bandage tape. When the boobs came to view. They all licked there lips. She had huge double ds. Seeing them also made them all hard again and they all took turns fucking her till she passed out from pain and exhaustion. "They then picked up a completely naked Lori with cum everywhere on her and drug her back to the car. They threw her in the back seat and drove back to James's house.

Since he lived alone that was the best place to take her. Once at his house they woke her up. "Go take a shower and get cleaned up and don't tell anyone about this cuz it's all your fault this happened" Yelled James as he pushed her into the bathroom. The boys sat on the couch and drank while Lori was taking a shower or so they thought. Lori had turned on the shower but had escaped threw the window in just a towel. After a bit James decided to go check on her and when he did he seen she had escaped. "Fuck you guys she's gone. We need to go find her". Yelled James. And with that the three boys got in the car to look for her.

Meanwhile Lori had made it to Camille's house and had rung the doorbell. When Camille answered the door and seen what shape Lori was in she pulled her into a hug. "What did they do to you"? Camille asked in a concerned voice. "Th….Th….They r…r….raped me". That was all Lori could get out before she passed out. Camille yelled to her mom to call 911. Her mom was hesitant to at first because she really didn't like Logan no more but after a bit she did call.

Lori woke up a few hours later in the hospital. She had tubes and wires all over her. She didn't know how she got there but she was glad to be there because at least those guys couldn't get her there. At least she hoped.

**Ok well there is the second to last chapter. I hope you liked it. Sorry it was such a graphic one. But If you ever seen the movie "Boys Don't Cry" it's kinda graphic in there to. So ya. The next chapter Jett finally steps up as a father. So the ending will be a sad/happy one. You'll see why. R&R.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Ok well the last chapter finally. I am glad it is cuz I lost interest in writing it but I want it complete so I am gonna finish it. Well here it is. Last chapter. Enjoy!**

**Lori/Logan pov**

After a few days they had finally let me out of the hospital. But right after I had got out I had to go talk to the police. They asked me questions about the rape and beating and who did it. I told them the whole long story and told them James Diamond, Kendall Knight and Carlos Garcia did this. They also asked why I was acting like a boy when I am clearly a girl. I had to tell them I was gender confused and they thought I was weird for it but they let me go after an hours of questioning.

They did tell me to leave town and to not come back. So I decided to listen to them and I headed to Jo's place to see if I could get a ride back to Minnasoda or somewhere at least.

It took about an hour to walk from the police station to Jo's house. Once I had reached her house I walked up to her door and knocked on it. After a few moments of waiting she answered the door. "What are you doing here"? Jo asked without looking at me. I was just about to answer when she looked up at me and seen I was really beat up." What happened to you and who did this to you"? Jo asked Concerned. "It was well James, Kendall and Carlos". I said sadly. "Come in and we can talk more". Jo said as she let me in.

I told her all what happened and told her I needed to get out of here. She told me once it got dark she would take me where I need to go. So with that I went and packed whatever I had left at her house and just waited outside till dark.

Just before it was completely dark out Camille showed up to talk to me."Hows it going? I heard you have to leave town. Is that right"? Camille asked sadly. "Yes it's true but you can come with me if you want". I told her.

"I would love to. I will go get some stuff packed and be back here in less then an hour". Camille said as she got up to leave.

Less then an hour later Camille came back with a suit case of stuff. We just waited outside for Jo to get ready to go. While we were out there we just talked about anything we could think of like what are we gonna do when we get to where we are going, Marriage and kids.

While we were talking a strange car showed up across from Jo's house. We didn't know who's it was because neither me nor Camille had ever seen it before. We then saw three figures get out of the car.

At first I couldn't tell who they were till they got closer. Then I noticed it was James, Kendall and Carlos. I got up and ran into the house to warn Jo. But they chased after me. I just barley got inside before they came in after me. Camille was not far behind the guys. She was gonna try to stop them.

Once inside they had cornered me. They all had guns with them and didn't look to happy. "Why the hell did you tell the cops about us"? Yelled James. "I…I…m sorry", I said on the verge of tears.

"You know your gonna pay for what you did". Yelled Kendall. And with that Carlos came up to me and shot me in the head.

Camille's pov

The moment I saw they shoot Lagan I screamed. And Jo came out of her room. "What the ….." is all Jo could get out before they shot her too. Then James came up to an already dead Logan and stabbed him. They then ran out the door but not before they tried to shoot at me. They missed of course. Once they were gone I walked over to Logan and pulled him into my lap and I cuddled him.

Soon I was out. The next thing I knew I was being awaken by someone. I freaked at first until they spoke. "Come on hunny lets go. The police are on there way to see what happened" Said my mom. I started to get up before I noticed a note in Logan's pocket. I took it out and read it. It said

Dear Camille,

If you are reading this then I am either dead or in a coma. I love you and always will no matter what. I want you to move on. Don't be sad over me. I am in a better place.

Love you always,

Logan/Lori

This letter had me in tears. But I got up to leave. But before we left I grabbed Jo's Daughter. Then we headed outside right when the cops came. I told them all what happened and who did it. Then me, my mom and Jo's daughter left.

For a few days I took care of Sophia till me and my mom could get a hold of Jett. Once we finally got a hold of him we told him what happened. Once we told him he said he would love to take his daughter and that he wished that Jo and he could have made up way before this all happened.

So soon Jett came and got her. Also within a few days all three guys had gotten arrested for murder and had life sentences. I was glad of that.

After a month had past I had decided to move to another state for a while.

BTR…BTR…BTR….

A year and a half later I returned to LA with my son Logan and my husband. I named my son Logan after my long lost love Logan. I missed him lots and I had told my husband about him and all that went on before I had left LA. He understood completely. I wanted to come back to LA because I wanted my mom to meet my son and husband and to go visit Lucy. And to visit Logan/Lori's grave and Jo's Grave and to see how Jett and Sophia were doing. I was both happy and sad to be going back.

**Ok last chapter done. YAY. I hope you liked it even though it was sad. R&R.**


End file.
